The Vampyre and the Magic Man
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: A jump through several stages in a budding relationship, from the first meeting to the first child. Further chapters will enter into more detail in certain events and things that happened in between. Earthshipping :)


It was a hot summer night when the young man turned up at the school wall. He wasn't doing anything, just leaning there, and he didn't look up when Stevie Rae scaled her side of the wall. The guy looked bored, and she watched him for a while, having nothing better to do. She watched him take a call and walk away. He had a bit of a southern twang to his voice. There was something about him, she thought as he went. Perhaps if he came back she would talk to him, he looked alright. He looked better than alright. He had looked as bored as she felt.

A week later, the boy was there again. He was whistling some tune. She didn't recognise it, but it was a sweet tune, melodic. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was unsure of what to say. He looked at his watch, and she gathered he was waiting for someone, maybe a girlfriend or something. She cleared her throat and she saw him start and look left, but not up at her because his girlfriend had arrived. "You took your time." He scolded in the southern twang. She couldn't hear the girl's reply, nor could she see her, but she must have been pretty. She sighed and hopped off the wall, back into the school grounds.

He didn't turn up for a while, and the next time he did, he was badly beaten. She watched, mouth open, as he staggered over and used the wall for support, breathing heavily with one arm wrapped around his torso while the other hung limp. Finally, he looked up and smiled, despite all the pain he must have been in. "Hey." He muttered horsely.  
"Are…are you talking to me?" she asked back, raising an eyebrow.  
"Who else?"  
"What happened to you?"  
"What's your name?" he replied evasively. She knew she should have tried to find out what had happened to him, or at least she thought she knew that that was right, but a big grin split across her face.  
"Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae Johnson." He frowned slightly.  
"I'm Bill."  
"Bill…?"  
"Bill Sanguine…it won't sound too creepy if I say I've been watching you, right?"  
"Uh…" She looked at him. Even injured, he seemed hot, apart from the caved in nose, and he was almost certainly older than her, and it was a little creepy, but at the same time she was glad to hear it, and she realised that she had developed a crush on Bill. "No, no, not at all…I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."  
"Likewise."  
"So what happened to you?"  
"Uh…I'll file it under 'angry ex'."  
"Nasty…so what sort of music you like?"

He pressed his lips to hers, trying to ignore the feel of the fangs in her mouth despite the initial shock. When she pulled away, she smiled almost shyly and asked if he was alright. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Bill."  
"What is that mark on your head? Honestly, this time."  
She gave him an odd look. "Most people know about the House of Night, Bill."  
"You're a vampire?" he spoke in little more than a whisper, and she began to explain red vampyres. He relaxed a little as he realised this kind of creature was not the kind of vampire he knew. The air was still a little tense, so Stevie Rae searched her mind for any jokes she knew.

-

Perhaps she got an equally large shock when she found her boyfriend had no eyes, just two empty sockets beneath his sunglasses. She shuffled into the room with a big smile on her face and sat, legs crossed, and in trying to wrap an arm around his shoulders, she somehow managed to elbow him in the face. He claimed it was because he had an itch or something, but she was not listening. Stevie Rae had knocked Bill's sunglasses off and was now staring at the sockets. "Bill? What happened to your eyes?"  
He scooped up the glasses and slipped them back on. "Doesn't matter much."  
"How the heck can you even see?"  
He gave a simple shrug. "Magic." She reluctantly accepted that answer and kept shooting him odd looks the rest of the evening.

-

They were on a grassy knoll, cuddled together. The view was spectacular, just as hoped, and as Stevie Rae cuddled closer, Billy-Ray slipped his hand into his pocket and slipped a ring onto her finger. She looked up into what she called his eyes, despite their absence, and arched an eyebrow. "The next step, huh?"  
"I guess so."  
"Makes it seem so much more…official…as if it wasn't enough living together."  
"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to." He was glad the way the shadows fell hid his embarrassment. He decided he would just pretend it didn't matter and that it had been a jokey thing from the start if she did say no. She kissed him softly.  
"I do want to. So I'll say yes."

-

I guess some people expect that when they sleep with a vampire they will get something half-vampire as a result, but that was not the way the Vampyre Gene worked, and both Dylan and Zoe came out normal children. Billy-Ray cradled his first born for the first time, looking down at the innocent infant in a sort of awe. Dylan squirmed slightly, letting out a little mewl of a cry. He shushed him gently, rocking him slightly. Stevie Rae watched from nearby, surprised at how easily their son had pacified Bill. "You think he'll like it back home?" She called to him. He looked up and smiled.  
"Sure he will, providing he doesn't fall down the hills too much." They shared a cottage-like house atop a serene set of hills and wide open spaces. It was pretty remote, safe, and it seemed to be somehow perfect for the two of them.


End file.
